


Tight Spaces

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Dialogue-Driven, Funny, Humor, Kinda?, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tight Spaces, Vibration, i mean technically theres plot but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: Wade Wilson and Peter Parker are hunting a villain when they get trapped in a room that gets smaller and larger... And the walls vibrate. And, well, Peter is kinda turned on by that.PWP taking place on earth 616.





	Tight Spaces

Peter Parker was hard. 

It was undeniable. 

The walls of whatever weird murder-cube this was were also vibrating against him. Which was… not helping his situation. In fact, you could even say it was making it worse. And to top it all off, Deadpool was right fucking behind him, pushed up against his back and radiating heat. 

“You doin’ alright?” Wade asked. Peter was shaking at this point, and he hoped that Deadpool thought it was from fear.

How did he get in this situation, you might ask?

New villain. Likes to shrink things very, very slowly. Terrorizing people all over the city by playing mind-games. His ultimate goal is, of course, to make everything smaller than it is. For absolutely no discernible reason. Yeah, another fuckin day in the neighborhood. 

He wanted information on Stark’s labs. He thought that Stark might have some kind of power magnifier that he could use to shrink all of New York at once. 

“You’ll tell me something useful eventually. But for now, enjoy your slowly diminishing space. Maybe a little squeeze will do you two good.” He’d said, and then cackled. And the room that Peter and Wade had fallen into-- which, looking back, was clearly a trap, had started to shrink. 

It had stopped  _ just _ getting smaller about half an hour ago. Occasionally it would let back a few inches, which was good. They had room to shuffle around and catch their breath, which was nice. Being crushed was hard on the ribs. 

This was one of those times. The walls receded, and Peter was left gasping, and not from the lack of air. Because now that the stimulation was gone, his cock was  _ throbbing _ with want and Deadpool was  _ talking _ .

“Damn. When I pictured pressing up against you like this, I thought that it would be in a  _ completely _ different situation. Not gonna lie, this cup is getting prett-y uncomfortable right now.”

Peter’s brain skitted to a halt as he suddenly pictured Wade getting hard… over being pressed against him…. 

Peter also felt a mixture of grateful and regretful that he’d let Stark put shock absorbers into the crotch area of his suit, instead of sticking to the traditional cup. A cup against this wall would be a vibrating prison, a cock cage keeping him semi-hard and growing more and more uncomfortable…

Then again. It would have  _ probably _ stopped him from cumming. Like he might genuinely do at this point. 

But then he’d be too damn sensitive. And the stupid wall (which he assumed vibrated because of the shift in matter, which would have been really fucking fascinating and probably scientifically relevant to him if all of his thoughts weren’t consumed with his arousal) would just keep doing its thing. Regardless of how much he would need a break. 

“Um, Petey?” Wade asked, shaking his shoulders a little. “You okay?”

Peter turned, his chin resting on his shoulder as his hands stayed against the wall. 

“Oh, I’m  _ fine _ ,” Peter said, sarcastically. “Never  _ been _ better. I’m so excited.”

He flinched at his choice of words and turned back quickly, taking steady breaths. 

“Oh, you’re  _ excited,  _ are you? Glad to hear that I’m not the only one.” Wade said. Peter tensed further at the joke, and shame flashed through him. Oh, God. It was just a joke to Wade. And here Peter was, actually fucking hard as a rock. 

He was pretty sure he had precum leaking at this point. 

He didn’t respond, because he didn’t know  _ how _ . And because his body is traitorous and his emotions are always boiling under the surface, Wade picked up on it. 

“Wait… Are you… Actually hard?” Wade asked. Peter sighed, let all of the energy flow out of him, and tried not to feel ashamed of himself. 

“Um… Yeah. A little.” He lied. “The walls kinda… vibrate. And I’m not wearing a cup because Stark did some fancy stuff to the crotch of my suit, so… yeah. I am. So sue me.”

“I’ll take $600 for emotional distress, Judge.” Wade mumbled, like it was second nature to him. Then, on a second thought, he added, “Hey, you’re fine. I’m not taking it personally. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna walk away from this thinking you have some weird attraction to me. But, um. I am actually hard too. And knowing that you are is  _ not _ going to help that situation.”

“You know,” Peter said, casually, because he was really bad at making decisions when he was horny, “You don’t have to keep the cup on. You could take it off. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable and it’s fine with me.” 

“You won’t… get uncomfortable?”

“If you think it’ll be the first time I’ve had a dick against my ass you’ve got another thing comin’.” Peter teased.

“Yeah, hopefully you.” Wade returned, quick as a whip. Peter repressed his shiver at that, but barely. “So, I’m guessing you and Johnny?”

“Yeah, Johnny is my ex.” Peter said. 

The walls began to shift again, and Peter heard Wade rustle. He realized that he’d gotten himself in a real pickle here as he backed up to avoid the wall against his cock and then found Wade behind him, hard against him. 

Why hadn’t Peter learned to stop talking yet. Why the hell did he let this happen.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Wade said, sensing his tension. But his voice dropped low into something smooth and comforting, and it did  _ not _ help the situation. “Just relax. It’ll be worse if we’re tense.”

Oh, God. Even when Wade didn’t mean to speak in innuendo, it was innuendo. And Peter couldn’t help but flashback through the other times that’s been said to him. And suddenly, he really,  _ really _ wished he was being fucked. 

But Wade’s hands were suddenly on Peter’s hips, rubbing soothing circles, and Peter felt himself relax. The panic left. And even though he was now even worse than he was before, he felt grateful to Wade for his comfort. 

The wall pressed against him, starting the hell-cycle all over again. Wade’s hands on his hips were hot, and Wade’s breath against his neck was even  _ hotter _ . 

Peter was panting, trying to catch his breath in the tight room. 

“It’s okay. Just breathe through it.” Wade instructed. But his own cock was twitching against Peter’s ass, and Peter knew his calm demeanor was full of  _ shit _ . Wade was really, really fucking into this. 

And Peter wasn’t about to suffer alone. 

So he made another really,  _ really _ dumb decision. 

“Waaaaade.” He groaned, shifting. He felt Wade freeze behind him, and Peter wiggled, knowing that he was creating friction against him. 

“It’ll be alright.” Wade said, clearly shaking off the arousal. But Peter wasn’t done. 

“Please, Wade.” He whined, laying his head back against Wade’s shoulder. Was this some weird, spite-driven power move entirely to assist in him feeling as though he had control over the situation? Absolutely. Did he think Deadpool was loving it and convince himself that it absolved him of all guilt he might otherwise feel? Yes. 

“What can I do?” Wade asked, eager to please. Peter shivered against him. 

“I… Don’t know!” He said, frustration rearing back. He didn’t expect  _ that _ to be Wade’s answer. “It’s just too much.”

Wade paused. “Why don’t you just let yourself cum?”

“And get my suit all crusty? We could be in here for days.” Peter pointed out. Wade made a small sound of acknowledgement. 

“Maybe you should wait till the walls get wider again and cum outside the suit.” Wade pointed out. 

“What, on the floor?” Peter asked, annoyed. 

“No, in my mouth.” Wade responded, sarcastically. But the thought made Peter’s cock  _ throb _ and he let out a little, tiny sound that he  _ totally _ could have controlled but um… chose not to. Yup, that’s what we’re going with here. “Oh, I’m sorry. Would you  _ like _ to cum down my throat, Parker?”

Peter’s legs were shaking now, as he held back his orgasm. His body felt too damn hot and he didn’t know how much more of this he was going to be able to take. 

“Listen, unless you want me to cum,-”

“Which I do, but continue.”

“Fuck, Wade.” Peter said, suddenly moving back against Wade again. That would teach him. If he wanted to make Peter have to fucking fight it this hard, then Peter would do the same to him. 

“With pleasure.” Wade growled. The sound of it went straight to Peter’s cock, and Peter let out a whine. 

“Wade,” He said again, the heat clouding his thoughts, “Please.”

Wade’s hips began to move against Peter’s own, pressing his hard and now  _ undoubtedly _ leaking cock against the wall with every smooth thrust. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked. Peter half wanted to tell him to stop, but he could no longer remember why he didn’t want to cum. 

“Waaade.” He said, instead. Peter, suddenly, couldn’t hold on any longer. 

He squirmed, fighting against it, but it was too late. He was cumming,  _ hard. _

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck FUCK.” Peter said, as he came. It was warm and wet in his pants now, and the vibration was still fucking pressing against him. He whimpered as he immediately faced overstimulation, his cock begging for a break. 

“Too much, baby?” Wade asked. Peter was squirming against the wall, trying to get away from the  _ searing _ hot pleasure, but there was nowhere to go. All that existed was that stupid wall and Wade’s  _ stupid _ hot cock against his ass. He suddenly wished that his superpowers hadn’t affected his recovery time like they had. Because he could see himself getting hard again pretty fucking fast. 

But for now, all he could feel was  _ too much,  _ too sensitive. And he couldn’t stop the little noises that were pouring out of him, intermixed with Wade’s name. Fuck fuck fuck. Why hadn’t he just kept his fucking mouth shut?

His cock twitched to life again. The vibration was  _ slightly _ more bearable, but still not entirely unpainful. 

The walls began to recede, but he stayed firm against Wade, slumping. “Fuuuck me.” 

“Um. Did that count?” Wade asked, sheepishly.

“If you make good on your offer of that blowjob, yeah.” Peter said, flatly. Wade’s still-hard cock twitched against him, and Peter shivered again. 

“What, you want me to clean you up?” Wade asked. “Sure, yeah. Do I get something in return?”

“You get to taste my cock.” Peter responded, the snark clear in his voice. 

He was not expecting Deadpool to drop to his knees and use his hold on Peter's hips to maneuver him so that they were facing each other, but that’s  _ exactly _ what happened. 

“You’re right.” Wade hummed. “We could be in here a few days. And I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Wade had used his own words against him. Peter watched in fascination as Wade genuinely slipped his pants down and rolled his own mask up, revealing a patch of scarred skin. But that’s not what Peter was focussed on. 

“You’re really doing it.” Peter said, eyes wide. “You’re really gonna suck my-”

Wade cut him off by taking in all of Peter at once. Peter’s cock sprang to attention inside of the warm, wet mouth. Oh, fuck. He was still just a  _ little _ too sensitive, and it had his toes curling as Wade cleaned every bit of him that he could reach. He popped off of Peter’s cock and went down to his balls, sucking them gently into his mouth one at a time. Peter couldn’t have dreamt this up if he had watched a hundred porns before he went to sleep. But it was actually fucking happening. 

When he was all clean, Wade pulled off. Peter’s legs were shaking again, and the walls started to close. 

“Aaaah fuck.” Peter mumbled. 

“It’ll be fine.” Wade said, pulling his feet up so he balanced on his knees. He put Peter’s cock in his mouth again and Peter was on the verge of asking him what the fuck he was doing when the walls came close and pushed the tip of his cock against the back of Wade’s throat, holding him deep within Wade’s hot, wet mouth. 

And Peter knew it would hold Wade there, for lord only knows how long. 

And Wade started moving his tongue, slowly, up and down Peter’s shaft.

“Waaaade.” Peter whined. “I’m gonna get you back for this.”

Wade looked up through his mask, and Peter felt him try to smirk, but his mouth was too full of cock. Peter imagined that Wade was probably throbbing right now, too. And suddenly, he really fucking wished that it was him on his knees, with Wade’s cock in his mouth. He’d look so pretty cumming down Peter’s throat. 

This cycle didn’t last long. The walls gave way again, and Peter pulled his cock out of Wade’s mouth. He ignored the feeling of loss. 

“Stand.” He said, softly. Wade obeyed the command, a sheepish grin on his face. “I wanna repay you somehow.”

Peter sank to his knees, and Wade’s breath caught. Peter pulled Wade’s pants down over his bulging cock-- a little larger than his own, actually-- and pulled his mask up. He knew what he was doing here, and he intended to do it  _ well _ . 

He took Wade in his hand, swiped his tongue over the head of Wade’s cock. Wade twitched, and Peter knew that he’d been waiting too long. He had to get Wade in his mouth, fast, or Wade would be cumming on his face.

Oooh. Wait. 

Peter rolled his mask up further with his free hand, making more skin available. Wade would clean him up afterwards. 

Peter licked along Wade’s cock in long, lavish strokes, his hand stroking Wade’s base as his tongue swirled over the tips and sides, gliding along Wade and leaving a trail of cooling saliva in its wake. Peter paused and took the head into his mouth for a few sucks, feeling Wade tighten up. 

“Wanna cum on my face?” Peter offered. Wade’s mouth popped open in shock, and he vigorously nodded his head yes. 

“Holy shit, is this a dream I’m having.”

“I hope I’m in your dreams.” Peter mumbled, licking along the bottom of Wade’s cock again. Wade was now curling his toes and fighting against it, the pleasure making him shake as Peter had before. Peter lavished in the feeling of control that this gave him as Wade started to cum. 

Peter pulled back and Wade came in hot white ribbons, landing on his face. He felt his own cock twitch in response, and his hand snuck down as he began to jack himself. He licked his lips, tasting Wade’s bitter cum. 

“You’re fucking perfect.” Wade whispered, admiring Peter’s face. 

Suddenly, the room widened back to its original size, and the doors on the opposite end swung open. 

Two bodyguards stood on either side of the villain, and he walked forward. 

He was five foot tall, tops. 

“Oh my GOD,” Wade busted out. The villain took a look of Peter, on his knees with half of his face exposed AND covered in cum, and Peter quickly jumped back and pulled his pants up, the humiliation actually managing to kill his boner. His pants were a little dry and itchy inside, but it was more bearable than having his dick out. 

“What the fuck?” The villain observed. Wade doubled over in laughter, but Peter noticed him subtly pull his pants up, too. 

“Dude, you’re so fucking short. Is that why you wanna shrink everything? Because you’re too short to reach the top shelf of the cabinet?” He asked, cackling. The villain’s face morphed into one of fury. 

“IT IS ABOUT SQUASHING THE EGO OF MAN-”

“Oh, right! You just wanna save money on stools!” Wade exclaimed, and Peter couldn’t help but laugh at that, too. 

Suddenly, the villain was blasted through and into the little room, hitting the opposite wall. Peter and Wade shared a look of disbelief.

Tony walked in in full armor, turned to the goons, and made a little hand motion. They both looked at each other briefly before scattering, dropping their weapons and letting them clatter to the ground as they fled. 

“Okay,” Tony said, sounding annoyed. “Mister Micropenis here is definitely getting arrested for kidnapping and destruction of property. Are you two okay?”

Peter was trying, desperately, to wipe the cum off of his face. 

“MMmhmmm!” He confirmed, his voice higher than usual. He gave up and pulled his mask down over his chin, ignoring the gross, wet feeling of Wade’s cum cooling through his mask. Oh, man. If he let Tony know that’s what it really was, he was NEVER going to live this down. But what else would leave a thick white paste on his face?! “I was just… Enjoying some toaster strudel!” 

Oh, God. He was so fucking stupid. He was never going to live this down, Tony would know immediately. 

Tony paused and Peter could feel his mind working from where he sat, confirming his fears. 

“Right.” Tony responded, nodding. “I suppose this means I can leave you two here and fly him to jail?”

“I think we’ll be fine on our own.” Wade confirmed. Tony nodded and flew over to Mr. Micropenis, (because that’s what Peter was going to call him now, too) and picked him up under his arms, hoisting him into the air. 

“You kids don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.” Tony said, deliberately looking at Peter. Oh, God. He was going to literally die right here and right now. 

Tony disappeared out the door and Peter was left alone with Deadpool. Deadpool, whose dick he had just sucked like a jolly rancher. 

Oops.

“So,” Wade said, holding back laughter and doing a poor job of it, “Do you wanna- heh- come back to my place later for a nice, warm batch of toaster strudel?”

“Depends,” Peter said, feeling dismayed. “Will you do me a favor and never mention that last part again.”

“Hey,” Wade said, putting his hands up, “If it’ll get you to suck my dick again, I’d do anything.”

“Huh, funny.” Peter said, blushing under his suit. “I kinda feel the same way. Wanna meet at my place in a couple of hours?”

“Oh,” Wade said, his voice sultry. “I would  _ love _ to.”

Peter felt a strike of heat go through him. He’d wanted this for quite some time, but he just… Never knew how to bring it up. He hadn’t even been sure that Wade wasn’t joking when he said he was attracted to him, before. But now? 

Now, Peter was pretty sure they were going to be spending a lot more quality time together. 

“Well,” Peter said, grinning. “At least something good came out of this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave me a comment. If you REALLY liked this, I would be up for writing commissions!


End file.
